Battler
| first = Movie 3 | affiliation = | occupation = Poacher, Musician | bounty = 14,000,000 | jva = Masashi Ebara }} Count Battler is the main antagonist of the third movie. He claims to be a genius zoologist, but in reality, he is actually a poacher searching for the Crowning Treasure horns on Crown Island. He is assisted by Hotdog and Heaby. Appearance Battler is a grayish-skinned man with purple lips. His hair is magenta and is sat up in a mohawk shaped like a musical note. Battler wears a finely dressed ensemble of clothing which includes a yellow jacket. The writing on the back of his jacket reads "EVIL". This becomes a joke upon arriving as he tells Luffy and crew that he's a good guy. Battler's overall body shape is similar to those commonly possessed by other overweight One Piece characters with skinny appendages, like Foxy. After consuming the Crowning Treasure horns, Battler bursts out from his clothes and becomes a huge yellow-furred monster with the golden horns set upon his feline-like head and a bear like body with purple stripes. These stripes, patterned across the shoulder portion of his body, are patterned in such a way that they resemble the shape of his horns. At full height, this form is larger than Chopper's Heavy Point. After his horns are destroyed by Luffy, Battler returns to being a human. However, his post-transformation state is a shell of his former self. Upon his horns' destruction, Battler sheds his yellow fur and becomes a bald, extremely skinny human that almost resembles a mummy. Gallery Personality Battler is very arrogant, believing to be the world's best inventor, zoologist, and treasure hunter. He wants to dominate the entire world and so he went to Crown Island on which is said to exist a treasure that gives "the power to shake the universe". He wants that power to the point of doing anything to obtain it. He killed hundreds of innocent animals and a human being, and blackmailed hundreds of other animals by threatening to kill them. He incredibly loves mustard, as he refused ketchup and mayonnaise while eating the horns and getting angry until his subordinates gave him mustard. Battler is also a somewhat foolish villain with comical aspects. He tends to be blabbermouthed and gullible, as Hotdog notes his personality prevents him from keeping a secret, and Battler will often blurt secret knowledge out in the open. Abilities and Powers Battler possesses a great talent for playing the violin. Combined with a specialized Wild Animal Violin that he invented himself, Battler is capable of playing a tune that is able to control animals known as Horn Eaters. With this, he is able to manipulate them into attacking other animals and people. Surprisingly, this tune also affects Luffy since his brainwaves are the same as an animal's. Apart from his violin, Battler also possesses an axe cleverly disguised as a tambourine. This particular axe was the same one he used to kill Mobambi's father and used to scar Mobambi's chest. As for his physical power and skills, they were implied to be on a level well behind an average Marine soldier considering his lack of weaponry skill (no special or named techniques) or strength especially since he punched a thin plate of stone and did no damage. Strangely, Battler is able to bite through and eat many animal horns and antlers of tough keratin without breaking his teeth (though he prefers to add some condiments and dressings beforehand, like ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise). He is even able to eat the golden horns of Kirin Lion. After becoming a monster, Battler gains a large increase in strength. He becomes so strong that he is able withstand several punches from Luffy and a direct hit in the forehead from Chopper's Kokutei Roseo, though not without bleeding as a result afterward. Along with his immense strength in this form, Battler also possesses sharp claws and horns. His horns in particular are capable of heating up to such a great degree that they can burn an opponent as well as pierce them. They are also able to generate an earth shattering shock wave when Battler headbutts the ground. However, despite all of the benefits of Battler's monster form, its major weak points is the golden horns themselves. History Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals Upon meeting the Straw Hats, Battler claimed to be a genius zoologist and inventor. While he did invent a violin that can control Horn Eaters, he was really nothing but a poacher looking for the Crowning Treasure horns on Crown Island, killing many innocent animals on his quest to find them. Battler was also responsible for the death of Mobambi's father. When this was revealed, Mobambi called him a pirate which Battler said he isn't, although his actions were no better than one. When he managed to get the horns and eat them, he became a huge hulking monster from the horn's power. However, he got defeated when Luffy managed to crush his horns, turning Battler back into a human, he then used his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka to knock Battler off the island. References Site Navigation ca:Battler it:Butler Count fr:Butler ru:Батлер Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Musicians Category:Non-Canon Hypnotists Category:Movie 3 Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Scientists